Rewriting Jacob
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Have you ever read the twilight series? I have, and so has Miley... and Lilly. We have this cute little 'joke'. See... Miley is Bella, Lilly is her prince charming Edward... *gag* and I'm doomed to be the best friend forever, Jacob. Mikiley


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

Have you ever read the twilight series? I have, and so has Miley... and Lilly. We have this cute little 'joke'. See... Miley is Bella, Lilly is her prince charming Edward... _*gag*_ and I'm doomed to be the best friend forever, Jacob. How far have you read? I don't want to spoil the ending now so... uh yeah... well it doesn't matter because I hate the ending and I'm determined to re-write it.

Miley just adooores Lilly, and Lilly doesn't know about our inside joke, and ofcourse the saddest thing about this joke is that Miley doesn't even know that I love her like Jacob does, or need her like he does, and that I'm sufferring inside knowig that she already has '_Her Edward'_. Her Edward... gross, I hate Edward, Bella needs to be with Jacob. I'm her doesn't need a stupid Edward. Best friends always end up together don't they? You've watched the movies right? Even the stupid song that Hannah sings says it, if we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with... _duh simple math._

So, I woke up this morning and decided I'm going to re-write the story, she's going to end up with Jacob... er... me... Mikayla Martial, the formerly doomed to be best friend forever. I'm going to win, and I'm going to tell her and.... well... maybe if I wouldn't fall back asleep in midthought then I could tell this story...

My eyes started to close again... and my thoughts switched into story mode as it tends to do, my brain likes to put me and Miley into the book, this happens alot trust me... so here's the picture that appears before me as my dream opens up...

_I'm sweaty, and dirty and... there's a wrench in my hand? Oh... I must be working on her motorcycle...duh, new moon, Ahh I love that one, it's my favorite out of the series. As I realize what's going on I stand up and look over, there she is. Even in my dreams she's breathtaking. Leaning against the hood of the truck with the support of her elbows, watching me work, with her plaid shirt tied up so that her midsection is showing, wearing tight jeans, her gorgeous, brunette, wavy hair, cascading down her shoulders with her bangs patially in her face. _

_She brushes her hair out of the way, delicately with one hand and smiles at me, "Need help with something Jake?" She asks in that completely adorable accent. "Nah, I just... needed a break." I say pausing and dropping my wrench. It's werd because I hear a guy voice come out of me whenever I have these dreams, and I look like I imagine Jacob would, but she doesn't change a bit, she always looks,sounds, and smells like my Miley... _

_I walk over to her and wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Thanks so much for doing this for me Jake, I don't know if there's any way I can repay you." She says, giving me another one of those dazzling smiles, and then takes a drink of water. "Hey, wanna sit in the truck a little to cool off?" I ask and she nodds. We both get in and I turn the air conditioner on. As I leaned toward it to turn it on though, she scooted over and set her hand down the same time as I did. We both looked at eachother as they touched and just stared for a few moments. Her eyes were sparkling, so beautiful, staring into mine. She drifted closer agonizingly slow.... her eyes closing as she got closer, I could practically feel her breath on my face, when all of a sudden..._

BANG! I hit the floor. I had rolled out of bed, ruining a perfect dream yet again. Damn. I like being able to just live in the me and Miley into my favorite scenes. I love sleeping because I always go to that alternate universe where it's just me and her, Mikayla and Miley with no Lilly. Or actually, Bella and Jake, with noo Edward, whatsoever. I love it.

I get up and get ready for school, It's valentines day.. yippee. Oh, wait, that means that Edward is gone right? That means Jake got to... Oh god I always get this stuff mixed up, I think of what day it is, or hear somthing someone says, and I get the stories mixed up. I start thinking in Bella and Jacob terms instead of real life terms... Although Lilly is away on vacation, so I guess Edward being gone applies here nicely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to get her candy... I mean, Jacob did, he did it for her before it was obvious that he was in love with her. So Here I am, leaning against her locker and waiting for her to show up. God she is so beautiful. She smirks at me as she walks seemingly in slow motion down the hall and then everything speeds up as she playfully pushes me out of the way and empties the contents of her bag into her locker. "So Bells," I started to say and she rolled her eyes, debating wether or not to get into character with me. "Yeah Jake?" She asked, holding a book to her chest and puting on a charming smile, one that she never uses with Lilly... or Edward or whoever.

"I just wanted to say happy valentines day." I stated and gave her a box of conversation hearts that were behind my back. Just like in the book. "Ah, with Lils gone I forgot it was valentines day, oh my gosh, Mickey I'll be right back, I need to go call her." She said, pretty much flipping out, going crazy, looking for her phone. She was checking all her pockets when she looked up and saw my face. "Oh, uh, and thanks Mikay-... " She started to say and then blushed and partially corrected herself, getting back into character. "Jake... thanks, I feel like a schmuck for forgetting valentines day." She finished saying, taking the candy from me and rubbing my arm, relaxing a little and also a little out of breath from her freakout.

I can honestly say she is too adorable when she's flustered."It's okay you can just be my slave for life and we'll be even." I said before reaching up and touching her cheek, then tucking her hair behind her ear.

**Author's note: I've been working on this story bit by bit for a long time, and it started as just a spur of the moment thing, but teverytime i try to add more something happens to distract me, so i figured id just post what i have so far ans see what you guy think, It's probably going to be a two-shot or a tiny story, im not sure, but ill try to update as soon as I can. Thank you soo much for everyone's patience with my dissapearing lately.**


End file.
